How an Archeologist Won a Map to a Goa'uld's Treasure
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Daniel and Vala take a vacation following the first mission after the events of Unending. D/V Fluff. Adult themes.


How an Archeologist Won a Map to a Goa'uld's Treasures

spacegypsy1

Daniel and Vala get a vacation following the first mission after the events of Unending. D/V Fluff. Adult themes.

~0i0~

Eyes closed, Daniel relaxed, his head back against the plush seats, reveling in the feel of the dappled sun through the car window.

It felt good to be away from the SGC and not be off world. It didn't bother him that he was aware of the constant fidgeting of Vala across the seat. Honestly, he was happy to have her company. He wasn't sure why. It seemed something had changed between them since their entrapment on the _Odyssey_.

Mitchell had invited her home to Kansas, Teal'c wanted her to accompany him to a new Jaffa outpost. Sam made sure Vala understood she was welcome to go with her to a conference in Miami and even Carolyn promised some fun if Vala choose to stay on base.

No one was surprised, least of all Daniel, when she opted to travel with him to Scotland. She didn't have to ask, or wheedle. He'd told her about it weeks before and let her know he wanted her to tag along if she wanted to.

Opening his eyes he took a quick look across the seat to see that she was taking in the scenery with little ohs and ahs. He sat forward to speak to the driver. "What year is this?"

Before the man could answer Vala shot forward, placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder and asked with concern. "Daniel? What's wrong? Do you have a fever? It's two thousand and..."

"1956." The chauffeur answered.

With a gasp, Vala blurted out, "1956! What the..."

"The car, Vala." Daniel said shooting her a warning glare. "The car. It's a 1956 Bentley limo."

"Oh. It's lovely. And in excellent shape, too." She gave Daniel a lopsided, apologetic half grimace, half smile. "Sorry." She whispered sitting back to once again peruse the long winding, tree lined drive. Suddenly she sat forward again. "Oh! I see it! It looks like a real castle!"

"It is a real castle." Daniel smiled.

The car pulled around into a circular drive at the front entrance.

"And we're staying here? In the castle? I mean inside the castle?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it'd be a nice surprise."

"Well, it certainly is!"

When the driver opened her door, Vala bounded out and stood there staring at the massive stone structure until Daniel came around.

"Come on." he said putting his arm, elbow bent, out for her to take.

"You'll be spending the entire vacation in his library, won't you?" She was looking up at him with a pout.

"Nope. Only tonight." He led her into the castle. "Sir Paul has a new book and a few artifacts he wants me to look at. He's leaving very early tomorrow morning for an auction in London. We can stay. Swimming pool, riding stables, billiards, tennis court, wine cellar, forest paths, meadows, moors, standing stones. And the chauffeur, a butler, a cook, and the housekeeper. All for us to enjoy."

Setting their luggage down, the chauffeur nodded. "The housekeeper will be with you soon. Please have someone let me know anytime you need the car." And he disappeared out the door.

"Marvelous, darling, a real vacation. If this castle is haunted, though, I'm running to your room, just so you know."

"Ah, about that..."

"Oh never mind, I know. I'll be locked up in the tower miles from you, and you will have the key!"

"Actually we only have one room."

"What! There has to be twenty, thirty or more rooms, lots more!"

"Somehow Sir Paul thinks we're married, and I didn't want to embarrass him or the staff so I didn't try to correct it." Daniel waggled his brows. "One room. One bed."

Vala's mouth fell open in awe. Since they'd gotten back from their crazy 'not fifty years' on the _Odyssey_, Daniel had been very sweet. He'd kissed her temple when she complained of a headache after they returned. They went on 'it's not a date' every Friday since then! And amazingly, he'd kissed her goodnight after each of their 'it's not a date' AND... last night! A real kiss. A hot kiss with tongue and nibbles on the lips. And now... now one bed.

As the housekeeper approached, Vala whispered, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I just... we're... I think it's time. I guess it's time to consummate our new relationship. Unless you don't want to?" He grinned.

Vala grinned back. "From not dating, to lovers?"

"Yep."

"Then yes, I want to." Though her voice was soft, there was a definite undertone of excitement.

"Dr. Jackson, Mrs. Jackson, welcome, I'm Mary, the housekeeper. Follow me, and I will show you to your room."

"Daniel and Vala will do, Mary. Please." Daniel gave the housekeeper his best smile and the woman smiled back happily.

With much effort, Vala kept quiet, even though she would have enjoyed the 'Mrs. Jackson', much more than 'Vala'.

~0i0~

Daniel entered the bedroom late that evening and found Vala sitting in the middle of the huge four poster bed looking through a magazine with one hand and holding an empty champagne glass in the other.

"Oh! You're here already? Isn't this the best bed you have ever seen?" She pulled up on her knees. "I had to climb the little set of stairs to get up here. Isn't that such a fun way to get into bed?"

Standing at the door way he stared, mesmerized. She wore one of his clean black t-shirts and he wasn't sure what else.

"The nice gentleman in the fancy suit brought me champagne and something called sham board. It's very yummy. Daniel. I'm a nervous wreck! I don't know why. I'm all a twizzle with anticipation."

"Chambord? Atwitter?"

"Right. And no. I don't tweet. I don't get it."

He came to stand beside the bed, took the champagne flute from her and set it aside. Then, taking the edges of the t-shirt she wore he pulled it off her.

"Ooooo. I... I... I..." She stuttered, covering each bare breast with a hand, eyes wide.

"Yes?"

"I'm just a pleasantly surprised and possibly a bit overwhelmed. However, I'm crazy about you, darling."

"Good. I want to say something but I can barely get my brain to engage."

"Something?" Vala sat back, planting her black lace covered bum between her feet. "What..." she drew a ragged breath. "... things?"

He propped his six on the side of the bed, his back to her, set his glasses on the nightstand and took off his shoes and socks. "Things like, I've been an idiot." Next he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. "And, things like we should have done this a long time ago." He removed his belt, undid his pants and turned, crawling up on the bed. "And things like, wow, you look so sexy. So incredible. So beautiful."

Grabbing her wrists he moved her hands away. "I want this, us, to be long term. But I'm willing to take what time you will give me." Gently he laid her down, caressed her face, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Not much, two, three hundred years, tops." Vala welcomed him as he settled between her thighs. "But first," she said, "You have to take your pants off."

"Give me a minute, I'm about to take yours off."

~0i0~

Every sound, groan, moan, breathless whisper hung in the air.

His exhaustion was euphoric. Daniel lay half on her across her lower torso. His body turned out, his face towards her. One hand reaching across to rest on her chest to feel her wild heartbeat.

Almost asleep, he fought to stay awake and watch her. Vala was flat out on her back, black hair spread out in every direction. Arms flung wide to each side. Her chest heaved with remnants of passion's breath.

Her eyes were closed and her mouth – while plump and red from rough kisses – was grinning with unmistakable pleasure.

Daniel cleared his throat trying to break past sleepiness. He smiled at the vision she presented.

Together, they sighed and spoke at the exact the same time, words blending into one voice. "I love you."

"At last. You love me too." Vala grinned and took his wrist, pulling him towards her. "We can't ever make love like that again, though. I honestly thought I would die there for a moment. A true near death experience. And I love you more than..."

His mouth took whatever words she had meant to add in a loving kiss.

"Okay," he whispered in a deep rough voice, "no more, except one more time. 'kay? Then no more like that. Right?"

She licked her lips savoring the taste of his kiss. "If you CAN make that happen one more time – right now – I will give you the map to my very last Qetesh stash!"

"Deal!" He lifted her then settled her completely under him.

~0i0~

"Hey, you're back?" Mitchell called out as Daniel headed for the Gateroom days later. "Where are you going now?"

"I won a bet. I'm heading off world to claim my prize."

"Where's Vala?"

"Recuperating."

"From what?"

"Multiple near death experiences."

"What!?"

~0i0~

End.


End file.
